Just a Bite
by Saira3612
Summary: When Buffy and Faith stop for a bite to eat, they get more than they bargained for... Buffy/Faith


All Buffy characters are the property of Joss Whedon and his incredible mind, along with anybody else involved with Buffy that has legal representation and paperwork to back it up. I'm just borrowing Buffy and Faith for a bit. This takes place AFTER Season 3's Bad Girls, with some spoilers, but without the whole killing Allan bit.

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Feedback: Sure, go right ahead.

Summary: Buffy and Faith go for a bite to eat one night after slaying...

"So, whatcha want, B?" Faith asked the blonde as they walked into the Doublemeat Palace one night after slaying.

"Should I be the one asking that question?" Buffy replied, as she approached the counter.

"Hey," Faith held up her hands, defensively. "You got the money, I know. I'm just askin' what you want."

Buffy smiled a little. "Why?"

"What? A girl can't be curious?"

Buffy shook her head, smiling similarly to how she had a few days ago, when Faith had gotten her out of school.

Faith smiled herself, but for a very different reason. 'Calling you 'girlfriend', drawing the heart on the window, trying to make you jealous by pointing at those three guys in the Bronze after we partyed it up...DAMN IT B, wake up and see that I've got it bad for you! Do you KNOW what you do to me when I see you smile like that?'

"Alright, fine," Buffy replied, turning to the woman behind the counter. "A chicken medley with a small fry and a Diet Coke."

Faith chuckled. "Damn B. You can't get full on that, can you?"

"Try it sometime," the older Slayer shot back.

"No way," Faith answered, shaking her head. "Gimme a burger, a medium onion ring, and a Coke."

The woman nodded and went about getting their food.

"And what about you?" Buffy teased. "You think you're gonna be able to walk out of here after eating all of that?"

Faith grinned back. "We did a good job slaying tonight, we deserve to treat ourselves."

"And whatever you, I mean, we don't work off when we're done eating, we can always work off tomorrow, with a training session," Buffy added.

Faith smirked at the tease. "Exactly." A thought hit her. 'Although there's another way I'd like to work 'em off with you.'

"Or if you don't have a training session, we could work them off running from Wesley, or going out like we did a few days ago," Buffy added, oblivious to the faraway look Faith got in her eyes as she remembered the day and night.

"Wait, you mean you'd skip another day of school just to hang out with me?" Faith grinned. She liked the sound of that.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "After school," she amended. "My mom still doesn't believe I did that on my own."

Faith chuckled. Joyce hearing her name involved with it should've explained everything. But, wait...

"What'd you say to your mom about that, anyway?"

Buffy shrugged, as the woman gave her the tray of her and Faith's food. "I told her that I bailed, met up with you, and did some slaying."

Faith blinked twice, her mind shocked as she filled up their drinks, and then joined Buffy at a table.

"You mean you didn't mention that I was the one who showed up at the window, and got you out of class?" she asked as she sat down, and promptly grabbed an onion ring.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I didn't mention your name once."

"Why not?" the dark haired Slayer wanted to know.

"Because I didn't want to get you in trouble," the blonde answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Faith blinked, again shocked, although still being careful to not let it show on her face. 'She didn't want me to get in trouble?'

"Why? Look, B, your mom probably expects that kinda stuff from me. Hell, after some of the stuff I did in Boston, busting you out's a walk in the park."

Buffy shrugged, eating more of her food. "Because I didn't."

"Why?" Faith asked again.

"Because I like you, okay?" Buffy replied, earning a few glances in their direction.

At this, Faith's mind is blown away, and it even shows on her face this time. "You...what?"

"I like you, alright?" Buffy repeated, staring down at her food.

Faith smiled a little. 'I'm pretty sure what way, but I gotta make her say it...'

"As...friends, right?" she asked, making sure to sound confused about it.

Buffy shook her head, still downcasted. "No, Faith. Not just as friends." She looks up, straight into Faith's brown eyes. "I like you, as in want to be with you, like...like..." She couldn't get the last word out.

"Girlfriends?" Faith asked, a devilish grin on her face.

"Yes..." Buffy replied. "As girlfriends." She continued on. "And I'd understand if this is freaking you out because-"

But, Buffy was cut off by Faith leaning across the table and firmly kissing Buffy's soft lips.

"B, trust me," Faith replied, leaning only inches back. "This ain't a problem at all." 


End file.
